Electrical toothbrushes have become relatively popular in many regions of the world. By using an electrical toothbrush the task of brushing one's teeth is made relatively easy when compared with traditional manual tooth brushes.
It has been found that a tooth brush head of an electrical tooth brush can become worn. It would be advantageous if the tooth brush head of an electrical tooth brush could be replaced when worn, with a fresh, or replacement tooth brush head.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tooth brush head removal device for removing a tooth brush head of an electrical tooth brush so as to enable the tooth brush head to be replaced after having become worn.